Amuto StoryAngel wings
by Rubii-nya-chan99
Summary: This is my 1st story... So I hope you like it! And Amuto story. You never really know whats gonna happen in these! Lets just say it has our favorite SC couple! I hope you like! Please read! Thanks! DISCONTINUTED AFTER CHAPTER 1


**Me: EPPP! Hi everyone! This is my first story so no haters, also if it fails don't kill meeee….**

**Ikuto: Hey, it better not be a fail. *unleashes claws***

**Me: - sweatdrop – Uh….**

**Amu: Ikuto, stop bugging Ruby-chan! If you don't she'll use her ninja skills on you and Yoru!**

**Yoru: Why me~nya? I did nothing~nya! **

**Me: *evil look and surrounded by fire* YOU SHUT THE MUFFINS UP YOU CAT EARED FREAK!**

**Ikuto: Whats got you all worked up?**

**Me: Oh, well I am a girl so I now have a ninja with a rabid leprocaun in my stomach. With dynamite. And nunchucks. And more dynamite. And possibly a knife. **

**Amu: Oh… im really sorry.**

**Me: Yes. Be very sorry. **

**Ikuto: What….. do you mean Ruby? *cat ears pop out***

**Me: Ikuto, you're really hot, but your very naïve. Still, your hot. Yoru, will you disclaim? **

**Yoru: Why me~nya?**

**Me: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!**

**Yoru: AH! OKAY~NYA! RUBY-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY~NYA! ENJOY~NYA!**

**CHAPTER 1: **

)( AMU POV )(

I walked into my room and flopped on my bead. My legs hurt, and my arms were burning. _School sucks_. I thought, as the pain in my legs numbed down. _I am so glad we only have 1 week left.___This week was "Testing Week". Probably the most dreaded week of school all year_. _Anyway, this is the week we have all of our finals in every class we have. Today was the PE final. The Endurance run and the pull up test. By the time the bell had rung and school ended, I was dead on my feet. I turned over and plowed my head into my stomach, hoping to fall asleep. That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey honey, its your Mama. Can I come in?" she asked.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Mama opened the door and walked in.

"Testing In PE?" She asked.

"…Yep." I moaned, surprised she could read me so easy.

Mama sat back and said "Wow, I remembered those. It really sucked. Anyway, heres some cookies! I always ate these after our PE final. Really helped." She held out a cookie.

I turned over and came face to… cookie… with a piece of heaven. A Chocolate chip treat with a giant Hershey kiss right smack in the middle. YUM. The scent of the cookies made my mouth water, and drool drenched ½ my pillow. "Thanks Mama." I said, biting into my treat."

"I'll leave you alone now…" She said, noticing how I had already eaten most of the cookies she had left me, and then she walked out my bedroom door. Then I heard another knock.

"What do you need Mama?" I said, shoving the last cookie into my face. Only, it wasn't coming from my door, but from my window. I turned and saw a boy with blue hair and navy eyes. Ikuto! My window as already cracked, so he pushed it open and jumped into my room, without a sound.

"T'sup, Amu." He said, cat ears popping out of his head.

"HEY~NYA!" Yoru said, coming out behind Ikuto's head.

I spit out my cookie. "What are you two doing here?" I asked… well…. More demanded. "THIS IS MY ROOM! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED FOR ALL YOU KNOW!"

Ikuto sighed. "A pity we missed that." He smirked and looked at me with a glow in his eyes. "So, how are you, Amu?"

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, chucking a nearby pillow in his face.

"Oh look, our first fight! Yoru, get this on video. I want to show it on our wedding night." He smirked again took out a camera.

"Ikuto! Im not in the mood to be teased. Please, can you leave now? I actually have to take a shower."

Ikuto stared at me for a second. "Whats wrong Amu? Something happen?"

"Just the endurance run and pull up test." I said crossly. The blue haired boy can up and sat by me.

"Ahh the endurance run. I remember that. You want to know what will help you?" He said.

"What? ANYTHING!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders.

Ikuto put his mouth by my ear and whispered, "Wearing that pair of really short shorts you own." Then, he wrapped his arms around me.

"EKK! IKUTO!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip, but man this cat-boy had some muscles.

"Aw… But Amu, a hug is the next best cure!" He said, licking my cheek. "You taste like apples." He mumbled.

"EEKKK!" I screamed. "IIKKKKUUUUTTOOOO!" I finally pulled out of his grip. "Can you get out now? I have to shower."

"But Amu…" He said. "I have no-where to stay!"

I guess some sort of pity for him stirred inside of me. I sighed. "Fine. You sleep in my closet. Deal?"

"BUT THE CLOSET'S COLD!" Ikuto wailed.

"Closet or leave." I said, pointing to the window.

Ikuto pouted for a about 5 minutes, then finally agreed to my closet. "Okay… be good…. And don't let my parents see you. Ya know the drill….." I said, remembering the other time he stayed in my room.

"Okie-dokie Amu!" I said, and then skipped… yes – skipped.. to my closet and shut the door.

I still didn't compleately trust him, so I went into my bathroom and undressed. Then… I locked my door and went into the shower (of corse checking for ceral killers first) and turned on the water. "OWW! HOT!" I screamed after I felt the lava coming out of my showerhead. (That's a metaphor! There was no lava.) "AMU!" I heard Ikuto Man-scream. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine Ikuto. Just… the water." I said, trying to keep a laugh in.

"Oh… Okay." He said, walking back to the closet. After that, my shower went smoothly. I got out about 30 minutes later, and after putting on my pajama's, I went outside into my room. I looked at the clock. _11:45? Already? What the noodles? _I jumped onto my bed, (to make sure no monsters could get me,) and about went to sleep until I heard another Man-scream coming from the closet. "Ikuto? Are you ok?"

"AMU! HELP!" He yelled.

"Im coming!" I screamed. Then ran into my closet. "Whats wrong Ikuto?"

"Nothing." He said, then pulled me down into a hug. "I just needed you in here. Its lonely!"

"Ikuto….. let me go! I need to get to bed."

"Nope. Im not letting you go this time."

"But…. Ik…. Uto…." I said, yawning. "I have to… go….. sleep….." I said. _How bad will it be if I sleep in here tonight?_ "Ok then. Goodnight Ikuto….." I said falling asleep.

**Me: And the end comes! Of coarse, I just need 3 reviews and I'll write the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Ikuto: But…. I wanna see what happens next! *cat face***

**Amu: Ikuto your such a pervert.**

**Ikuto: DO YOU SEE WHAT I DREAM AT NIGHT?**

**Amu: I… don't…. want to….**

**Yoru: Ikuto~nya…. **

**Ikuto: Come on! People! Review! I want to see whats next.**

**Me: Ya, review, and comment.**

**Amu: Isn't that the same thing. **

**ME: *hums* and then the worms will come out of the ground and some other little creatures will make furniture out of our bones, and sit on it, and have lovely dinners.**

**Yoru: Shes gone crazy~nya! HELP HER! REVIEW~NYA! THANKS!**


End file.
